The present invention relates to toggle switches and more particularly to a locking device to retain a toggle switch in a xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position or a xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to prevent inadvertent movement of the switch to the opposite position.
Electric lights of most homes are controlled by electrical switches that have a switch arm, finger operated to either an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position or xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. Electrical heaters, garbage disposals, bathroom fans and electric pumps for deep water wells also use similar electrical switches. In most cases, there are no labels placed on the individual switches whether they are located together or separately, so that it is difficult to know exactly which switch operates which motor, or a particular light. It is desirable that motors for equipment, such as garbage disposals, overhead heat lamps, bathroom fans, deep well water pumps, switched receptacle and the like are not turned xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d accidentally when their use is not desired, or turned xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d when their use is desired.
Also, in some cases, such as for a refrigerator or deep well water pump connected to a switch, the position of the switch is xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d and it is not desired that the switch be accidentally moved to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. Previously, a strip of adhesive tape was placed over the switch to hold it in the desired position, but this requires that the tape be removed when it is desired to move the switch arm. Also, the tape must be replaced after the operation of the controlled device is completed. The tape does pot provide a positive lock.
As previously mentioned, electrical circuits in residential and commercial buildings are often controlled by toggle switches. These toggle switches comprise an arm which is pivoted normally between an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position (upward) and an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position (downward). This switch may be located close to the load controlled by the switch, or may be significantly remotely located from such a load.
When an electrician or other worker performing operations on the load, or on the load side of the electric circuit thereof, safety requires that the switch controlling that circuit be in an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position and maintained in its xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. Although a circuit breaker for that circuit may be deactivated to provide greater safety, deactivating the circuit breaker would disrupt significantly more load devices than would be necessary, needlessly disrupting use of the other load devices.
Inadvertent activation of the switch to its xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position while work is being performed on the load side of the circuit can cause injury to the worker and damage to the circuit and load equipment. Thus, the switch needs to be securely maintained in its xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position while the work is being performed.
There are many different types of devices to lock the electrical switches in a selected one of an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position or an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. However, these locking devices are very complicated, inconvenient and are expensive to perform the desired function of such a locking device. For instance, some known locking devices require tools and padlocks to provide the locking feature.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for a toggle wall switch which is inexpensive and easy to use and which provides a positive lock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch locking device that has a movement which is in step with the movement of the switch arm to prevent the inadvertent introduction or interruption of power to a device controlled by the wall switch.
A further object of the present invention is a simple, small, cost effective device to prevent loss of power on an electrical device because of human error in turning the device xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d by accidental actuation of the switch controlling the electrical device.
Still a further object of the present invention is a locking device for a toggle switch which may be used anywhere and once installed you do not need tools to operate the locking device which is self contained.
A feature of the present invention is the provision of a locking device for a toggle wall switch comprising a first member disposed adjacent a switch wall plate to pass a switch arm of a toggle switch therethrough and having a first longitudinal slot of predetermined length along a given side thereof; a second member to pass the switch arm therethrough, to slide within the first member from an xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position to an xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position and vice versa in step with the switch arm and having a lever extending out of the first longitudinal slot; and a third member disposed to cover the first and second members and to pass the switch arm therethrough, the third member having a second longitudinal slot along a side thereof adjacent the given side and coextensive with the first longitudinal slot and a detent disposed in the second longitudinal slot to lock the lever and, hence, the switch arm in a selected one of the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position and the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position.